1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a golf training machine, and, more particularly, to a golf training machine for allowing repeated practice of addressing of the ball motion and swinging to correct the addressing and swinging posture, using a mechanical structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Playing golf involves hitting a ball to a target position by swinging a club while maintaining a still state. Most importantly, a swing is acceptable if the head of the club does not go deviate from its desired track. A still posture such as a basic posture before hitting the ball, for example, gripping, addressing and stance, and a moving posture such as a swing based on the basic posture are considered to be the important points mentioned above.
Beginners or general golfers know well the required still posture to a certain extent but are unable during swinging to maintain the moving posture. That is, beginners or general golfers have a lot of difficulty in fully knowing how to perform a continuous and rhythmical swing motion involving back swing, down swing, impact, follow-through and finish.
Training to achieve a swing is well known through a professional or the literature. In this regard, the fact is that the diversified and indirect guidance of golf professions or the differences in learning according to the individual golfer does not provide consistent or standardized training.
For the beginner when consistent training is not performed, confusion occurs and as a result, the efficiency of the training decreases and it is impossible to accurately obtain the correct posture for addressing the ball or swinging.
In such a case, there is a problem that a hook or slice is caused by the unstable addressing of the ball and the swing, which is the main factor for inaccurate flight or poor distance.